


Baismīgais Ašais Zobens - Salauztie

by Norias



Series: Baismīgais Ašais Zobens [2]
Category: Saber Marionette J (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: A translation of Terrible Swift Sword by David Pascal.Baismīgais Ašais Zobens aprakstītie notikumi risinās aptuveni sešdesmit gadus pirms notikumiem, kas aprakstīti "Saber Marionette J Again". Šajā stāstā neparādās neviens no minētās sērijas varoņiem, lai gan ir pieminētas atsauces uz vienu no tiem -- Jaunās Teksasas prezidentu Džoju; tāpat neparādās arī neviena no sērijās izmantotajām lokācijām. Visi stāsta notikumi risinās Jaunajā Teksasā, un visas lokācijas un personāži Jaunajā Teksasā ir oriģināli, izņemot Džoju, kurš pats šeit neparādās.Autors Deivids Paskāls.Stāsts internetā šobrīd atrodams vanished ff arhīvāSaber Marionette J ir © un ® AnimeVillage.com * Satoru Akahori * Hiroshi Negishi * Tsukasa Kotobuki * Kadokawa Shoten * Bandai Visual * Sotsu Agency * TV Tokyo.
Series: Baismīgais Ašais Zobens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944598





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terrible Swift Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474664) by David Pascal. 



> Stāstā izmantotās tehnoloģiskās atsauces uz nanotehnoloģiju, krioģenētiku un neirālo anatomiju ir (ciktāl sniedzas manas zināšanas šajās jomās) zinātniski korektas un tas, kas sniedzas pāri šo nozaru šodien iespējamajam ir manis veikta ekstrapolācija, pūloties palikt ticamības rāmjos. Tos, kurus tas ieinteresēs, es ielūdzu apmeklēt www.foresight.org un jo īpaši www.cryonics.org un tur iepazīties ar attiecīgajiem materiāliem skaidrā un saprotamā valodā, tāpat tur ir arī virkne norāžu kur padziļināti ieinteresēties par attiecīgajiem materiāliem. Divas otrajā daļā pieminētās grāmatas Leta Hollingworth’s ‘Children Above 180 IQ’ un Frank Tipler’s ‘The Physics Of Immortality’ ir reāli eksistējošas, un zināmā mērā arī populārās zinātnes klasika. Atsauces uz 'Lielo Izmiršanu' nāk no James Halperin's zinātniskās fantastikas bestsellera 'The First Immortal', kas ir tā vērts, lai to izlasītu ikviens zinātniskās fantastikas cienītājs. Man tāpat ļoti palīdzēja darbā Shelby Foote's izcilais darbs 'The Civil War', kuru der izlasīt, lai saprastu kas patiesībā notikās Amerikā XIX gs otrās puses sākumā.

Kad Ahabam Pīrsam bija seši gadi, Jaunās Teksasas valdošā zinātniskās domas elite parasti ieturēja savu izskatu viktoriānisma stilā. Zinātniekam, vai, kā viņus parasti toreiz sauca - skolotam mehāniķim inženierim - bija jāvalkā garš zils mētelis ar augstu apkakli, ar dziļām kabatām kur ievietot logaritmisko lineālu, lekālus un sekstantu, un tam visam komplektā līdzi nāca Ābrama Linkolna garais cilindrs. Tāpat tika pieņemts, ka visiem zinātniekiem jāvalkā brilles ar plāniem metāla rāmjiem, kas simbolizēja neatlaidīgas studijas un absolūtu veltīšanos darbam. Augstākā līmeņa zinātniekiem bija atļauts romantiskais stils audzēt pilnbārdu, un paši augstākie mēdza staigāt ar izgrebtiem spieķiem ar pūces galvas rokturi. Vidējais no trim stāviem, kas soļoja pa vāji apgaismoto Džordžtaunas Speciālo Pētniecību Institūta gaiteni Ziemassvētku naktī 2396. gada decembrī droši vien bija ļoti augstu šajā hierarhijā, jo tas viss lieliski aprakstīja viņa izskatu.  
  
"Es nekādīgi nespēju saprast, kā jums vispār izdevās pierunāt Prezidentu piekrist šim projektam, Profesor Laitner," sacīja Esaija Hegs, Institūta prezidents, plecīgs vīrs ar platu seju un izsmalcinātu Vašingtona stila zirgasti, kas tipināja nopakaļ priekšā soļojošajam garajam kalsnajam vīram. Laitners bija pilnīgs pretstats viņam - slaiks, izkāmējis putnubiedēkļa ķermenis, kas vainagojās ar īstam krauklim līdzīgu seju - ass izliekts deguns kā knābis, sakniebta mute, cieši saglausti ogļu melni mati, acis kā mirdzošas podziņas, kam nekas nepaliek apslēpts.  
  
"Prezidents dara to kas ir nepieciešams, jo viņš mīl mūsu valsti," Laitners atbildēja. Parasti viņš pirmais sāktu smieties par tik nekaunīgiem meliem, tomēr bija pilnīgi skaidrs ka tā zebiekste administratora izskatā, kas soļoja viņam aiz muguras, ar lielāko prieku nodos visu Laitnera sacīto Prezidentam un viņa 'Speciālajiem aģentiem'. _Tik tālu nu esam nonākuši_ , viņš pie sevis nodomāja. _Pat zinātnes pārstāvji melo._

"Un tomēr jūs nedrīkstat tā vienkārši te iebrāzties - mums ir noteikumi -- !"  
  
Viņi pienāca pie lielām ozolkoka durvīm ar skataci acu augstumā un misiņa plāksnīti zem tās ar uzrakstu 'Viesu Istaba'.  
  
Profesors Laitners pieliecās un ieskatījās actiņā, taču pamanīja tikai dažas blāvas mēnessgaismas svītras, kas izgaismoja grīdu telpā no loga ārpus viņa redzesloka.  
  
"Redziet! Ar viņu viss ir kārtībā!"  
  
"Tur ir tumšs."  
  
"Tumšs? Tas nolādētais zeņķis atkal ir sasitis spuldzes!"  
  
Laitnera galva pagriezās. "Ja jūs būsiet nodarījis viņam pāri..."  
  
"Nē, nē, protams ka nē. Mēs ne! Bet, profesor - viņš jau divreiz ir izbēdzis! Vienā brīdī jums tomēr nāksies atļaut mums piemērot tiešus disciplinēšanas paņēmienus! Un vai tad fizisks sods ir tik ļauns? Galu galā..."  
  
Laitners paskatījās garām Hegam uz īso apmetnī ietinušos stāvu, kas bija viņus pavadījis. Šobrīd tas bija Laitnera pēdējā cerība. Iespējams, tas vienmēr bija bijis vienīgā reālā cerība. Saraucis uzacis, viņš piesita pie durvīm ar pūces spieķa rokturi.  
  
"Mēs nākam iekšā," uzsauca Laitners un zīmīgi paskatījās uz skolas direktoru.  
  
Hegs brīdi sastomījās ar atslēgu saišķi un tad atvēra durvis.  
  
Viņi iegāja telpā.  
  
Istaba bija iegrimusi tumsā, vienīgi caur loga režģi uz grīdas iezīmējās perfekti pērļbalti mēness raksti. Tā bija ļoti komfortabla istaba Viktoriānisma stilā - ar ļoti komfortablu dīvānu Viktoriānisma stilā, ar ļoti ērtu Viktoriānisma stila galdu un pie sienām karājās ļoti patīkamas gleznas Viktoriānisma stilā - un tas viss bija sagraizīts. Visa pārējā istaba mirgoja. Mēness stari rotājās stikla lauskās, kurās istabas iemītnieks nez kādā veidā bija pamanījies pārvērst Viktoriānisma stila kroņlukturi. Laitnera skatiens kā vanags pāršāvās pāri telpai un pamanīja zēnu, kas sēdēja tumšākajā no stūriem, pievilcis ceļus pie krūtīm un paslēpis aiz tiem seju.  
  
"Sveiks Villij," Laitners viņu uzrunāja.  
  
"Man metas nelabi no tā vārda," sešgadīgais zēns atbildēja, pat nepacēlis galvu un nesakustējies.  
  
"Kā tad tu vēlies, lai es tevi uzrunāju?" Laitners pavaicāja.  
  
"Reti," zēns atbildēja.  
  
Laitners apmierināti pasmaidīja. Ideāli, Kāda teicama ironijas izvēle.  
  
"Runā pieklājīgi ar vecākiem cilvēkiem!" uzkliedza Hegs. "Zvēru pie dieva, tam zeņķim neliels pēriens nāktu tikai par labu!"  
  
"Aizveries," atcirta Laitners.  
  
Laitners uzmanīgi tuvojās zēnam. Puisēns saspringa. Zinātnieks lēni noslīga uz viena ceļa un uzmanīgi pastiepa uz priekšu roku. Kā jau viņš bija gaidījis, piepeši zēns rāvās uz priekšu, un uz mirkli mēness gaisma atstarojās rokā sažņaugtajā kroņluktura stikla korpusa lauskā, kas mērķēja pa Laitnera seju. Laitners to viegli pārtvēra un pagrieza. Lauska izslīdēja no zēna rokas un novēlās zemē, un Laitners ieraudzīja to, par ko jau bija ziņojuši viņa spiegi Institūtā. Zēna delmi bija apsaitēti. Lai arī puika šņāca un pretojās, Laitners stingri turēja viņu ciet, un uzmanīgi pavilka uz leju apsēju. Izrobotā rēta, kur zēns pirms nedēļas bija mēģinājis pārgriezt vēnas, bija pietūkusi, tumši sarkana un sastrutojusi.  
  
Viņš palaida zēnu vaļā un piecēlās kājās.  
  
"Jūs redzējāt? Redzējāt kas viņš mazu briesmoni!" iesaucās Hegs. "Viss kas mums ir vajadzīgs, ir tikai jūsu atļauja..."  
  
Laitners apcirtās un ietrieca dūri Hega sejā ar tādu spēku, ka direktors novēlās gar zemi. "Tu, _stulbais_..." Viņš pavēra muti, kampjot gaisu. " _Ārā_! _Vācies_ ārā! _Pazūdi_ no šejienes _tūlīt pat_!" Laitners ierēcās. "Tu esi atbrīvots no sava amata! Un ja es vēl kaut reizi manīšu uz šī puikas miesas kaut _vienu rētu_ , es pavēlēšu to absolūti nožēlojamo idiotu, kas tobrīd vadīs šo iestādi, nodot _vivisekcijai_. _Dzīvu_! Tu saprati? Un tagad - _ārā_!"  
  
Skolas direktors protestējoši pavēra muti, taču tad aptvēra, ka viņa priekšzobi ir kļuvuši visai vaļīgi savās ligzdās, un pārdomāja. Piesarcis viņš pieslējās uz četrām un tad uzcēlās kājās, tā arī nepasakot ne vārda. Metoties ārā no istabas, Hegs dusmīgi pagrūda malā mazo apmetnī ietinušos stāvu, kas bija pavadījis Laitneru. Svešinieks to uztvēra ļoti pasīvi.  
  
Kad durvis aiz izbijušā direktora aizvērās, Laitners atkal pievērsās zēnam, kas bija sarāvies kamoliņā tumšākajā stūrī, un vēlreiz pietupās tam pretī. Viņa sirds joprojām mežonīgi dauzījās dusmās. Pārāk strauji. Trīcošām rokām Laitners izņēma no kabatas zāļu kārbiņu un palika vienu no baltajām pastilām zem mēles, ļaujot tai iedarboties un sirdij nomierināties. Beidzot viņš atkal pasmaidīja. "Tad nu tā, mister Retais," viņš sacīja. "Man tev ir viens pārsteigums."  
  
"Mani nepārsteigs nekas, ko tu un pārējie šo _cietumu_ vadošie idioti varat izdomāt vai izdarīt. Bet, ja nu tev tik ļoti gribas mani uzrunāt, sauc mani par Ahabu."  
  
Laitners pasmaidīja un piecēlās kājās. Galu galā, viņš bija vecs vīrs, viņam bija artrīts ceļu locītavās, reimatisms mugurā un sazin vēl cik citas kaites. Tādā vecumā mešanās ceļos bija pielīdzināma pašmocībai. Pievilcis tuvāk vienu no krēsliem ap pusdienu galvu un notrausis no sēdekļa stikla lauskas, Laitners apsēdās uz tā un atkal pievērsās puisēnam. "Kāpēc tieši Ahabs?"  
  
Zēns pacēla galvu un paskatījās uz Laitneru. Šādā leņķī zēna seju negaidot izgaismoja mēnesnīcas atspulgi. Blondie mati, zilās acis - mēness gaismā tas atstāja teju vai eņgelisku iespaidu, kā jau dažreiz gadās ar bērniem. Cik ārkārtīgi zilas gan ir viņa acis, Laitners nodomāja. "Par Ahabu sauca kuģa kapteini, kuru es esmu sācis apbrīnot," zēns paziņoja.  
  
"Ā, tātad tu esi lasījis Mobiju Diku. Man jau likās, ka tu runā par Karali Ahabu no Bībeles."  
  
"No tā stulbību savārstījuma? Dieva dēļ, Laitner, kļūsti taču pieaudzis." Zēns bez ironijas pieskaņas piezīmēja. Tieši šis ironijas iztrūkums arī ir viena no retajām lietām, kas iezīmē viņu kā bērnu, Laitners padomāja. Tomēr viņš arī ir tikai bērns, - viņš domās piebilda. Viņš ir tikai bērns, un ja es to neņemšu vērā, es varu viņu pazaudēt. Un tas būtu... neiedomājami...  
  
"Kā noprotu, tad tev nav nekādas īpašas cieņas pret šo skolu, vai ne?"  
  
Ahabs nošņaukājās. "'Cieņas pret šo skolu'? Skolotāji šeit ir vēl lielāki idioti, nekā studenti, ja vien kas tāds vispār ir iespējams. Skolotāji, skolnieki - viņi visi ir cūkas, stulbi lopi - tirāni un mežoņi. Tu burtiski vari saskatīt, kā viņi kāro likt lietā savu spēku. Kā jau tādi, kam nekā cita nav dots. Pretīgi maitas."  
  
"Šeit mācās visgudrākie bērni visā Jaunajā Teksasā, Ahab."  
  
"Tad jau jaunā Teksasa būs viena varen stulbu ļaužu pārpilna zeme."  
  
"Zini, arī es ienīdu skolu," Laitners piepeši sacīja. "Stiprāko pārdarīšanu vājākajiem. Nogrupēšanos. Garlaicību. Es bieži biju pagalam vientuļš... Vai tu kādreiz esi bijis vientuļš, Ahab?"  
  
"Nekad," zēns asi paziņoja. "Es vēlos _mazāk_ sabiedrības, nevis vairāk!"  
  
"Vai tad tu nevēlies iegūt draugus?"  
  
"Es vēlos tikt _ārā_ no šejienes! Es vēlos, lai mani liek _mierā_!"  
  
"Es tev atvedu draugu."  
  
Zēns izdvesa skaņu, kas bija pārāk pretīga, lai to varētu nosaukt par smiekliem, un uzgrieza Laitneram muguru.  
  
"Tas ir ļoti īpašs draugs," Laitners piebilda. "Domāts tikai tev."

Viņš pamāja apmetnī ietītajam stāvam. Tas lēni pienāca tuvāk zēnam, noslīga uz ceļiem un tad apsēdās uz papēžiem. Tad tas zemu paklanījās zēnam, piespiežoties ar pieri grīdai, kas lika pat Ahabam pievērst tam uzmanību. Tad tas atliecās taisni, un no apmetņa apakšas izslīdēja perfekti balta un mēnessgaismā kā porcelāns mirdzoša roka, pasniedzās augšup un atmeta nost kapuci. Ahabs paskatījās un sastinga ar pavērtu muti. Kādu brīdi viņš bija palicis bez balss.  
  
"Es es-mu. Ge-la." Viņa sacīja.  
  
Un pasmaidīja. Tas bija visskaistākais smaids visskaistākajā sejā, kādu vien Viljams Ahabs Pīrss bija redzējis visā savā sešus gadus garajā dzīvē. Viņš uzmeta lūpu un aizgriezās, dusmojoties pats uz sevi, jo apņēmības pietika tikai vienam mirklim - viņam vajadzēja paskatīties uz šo smaidu vēlreiz. Seja bija satriecoša. Ideāli gluda un simetriska. Acis lielas un mazliet ieslīpas, un perfektā melnā krāsā, tāpat kā viņas mati. Viņa neatgādināja neko, taču tā nebija neesamība vai svešatnība, tas nebija pat skaistums - tas bija pats ideāls. Tas bija tā, it kā kāds ģeniāls mākslinieks būtu izveidojis seju ideālai lellei kā skulptūrai kādam ārkārtīgi bagātam klientam. Un vēl šis maigums... Šis miers un padevība sejā. Viņš piepeši varēja izdzirdēt pats savus sirdspukstus - un kāpēc gan viņam tā dega vaigi? Kāpēc?  
  
"Gela nāk no Japonīzas, Ahab," Laitners paskaidroja. " Esi par tādu vietu dzirdējis?"  
  
Ahabs nolaida skatienu zemē. Viņam bija jāatgūst kontrole pār sevi. Kontrole. Kontrole! "Es esmu par to dzirdējis. Es gan īpaši nesekoju tam, kas darās politikā. Viena no mūsu kaimiņvalstīm, vai ne?"  
  
"Tieši tā. Prezidents Džojs nesen noslēdza ar viņiem mūžīga miera un draudzības līgumu. Viņu vadonis, misters Imperators Iejasu, nosūtīja mūsu dižajam vadonim virkni dāvanu par godu šim vēsturiskajam notikumam. Gela ir viena no tām."  
  
Ahabs atkal paskatījās uz Laitneru, un tad pagriezās pret Gelu, acis iepletis. "Viņa ir marionete!"  
  
"Tieši tā. Tā viņa ir. Viens no visadvancētākajiem modeļiem, kas vien radīts."  
  
Ahabs tūlīt pat pievērsa skatienu Gelas krūtīm. Tur, kur bija paslēpts sarežģītais procesors.  
  
"Pasaki viņai kaut ko, Ahab," Laitners piedāvāja.  
  
"Kāda ir tava patstāvīgās atmiņas ietilpība?" Ahabs pajautāja. Laitners pasmīnēja. Ak dievs, kāds romantiķis, viņš nodomāja.  
  
"Viens. Na-no-čips. Seš-pads-mit. Punkts -seši. Sim-ti tūks-to-ši. Gi-ga. Bai-tu. Ne-skai-tot na-no-neu-rā-lo subs-trā-tu in-ter-fei-su."  
  
"Iespaidīgi, vai ne? Visas grāmatas no visām bibliotēkām visā _pasaulē_ atrodas tieši šeit, viņas galvā, jaunais Ahab. Tāpat kā laba daļa no Mezopotāmijas datubāzēm. Gandrīz visas pieejamās zināšanas, zinātniskās un citas, ko cilvēku rase ir pamanījusies saglabāt, atrodas tavā priekšā šajā mazajā jaukajā galvā. Un tas viss pieder tev."  
  
Ahabs vaicājoši paskatījās uz Laitneru. "Apmaiņā pret ko?"  
  
"Apmaiņā pret to, ka tu to visu iemācīsies un apgūsi. Tas arī viss. Neviens nekad vairs tevi nepiespiedīs. Tas tika lieliski mēģināts. Un tas lieliski izgāzās. Tieši tā, kā es to pareģoju jau no paša sākuma. Piespiešanas vairāk nebūs. Tu vari darīt visu, ko vien vēlies. Tu vari mācīties un apgūt simtiem tūkstošus jaunu, interesantu lietu. Vai arī vari sēdēt šeit tumsā. Izvēle ir tava. Tu vari darīt ko vien vēlies, un no šī brīža Gela darīs visu ko vien tu viņai teiksi. Viņa tagad būs tavs kompanjons. Tavs skolotājs."  
  
"Kāpēc?"  
  
"Tāpēc ka tev vajag viņu!" Tāpēc ka bez viņas tu nomirsi, viņš vēlējās piebilst, tieši tā kā tu jau mēģināji to darīt. Tomēr nē, nē, Laitners nodomāja, es neļaušu tev nomirt, mans mīļais mazais nelokāmais Ahab. Tu esi pārāk svarīgs. Iespējams, pati svarīgākā persona visā šīs nolādētās planētas vēsturē. Es nevaru ļaut tev nomirt... Laitners pasmaidīja. "Viņa ir ļoti maiga, Ahab. Viņa nav kaujas marionete... Viņai nepietiktu spēka pat zīmuli pārlauzt. Viņa ir no klases, ko japonīzi sauc par 'geiša marionete'. Paredzēta sniegt, kā japonīzi to nosauca... kulturālo izglītošanu. Es palūdzu - es izlūdzos - pašam mūsu Prezidentam lai viņu piešķir tev. Pašam Prezidentam!"  
  
Ahabam bija nospļauties par Prezidentu. Viņš atrāva acis no marionetes, atkal ieraujoties glābjošajā tumsā un ēnās. Tās ir tikai vēl vienas lamatas, viņš padomāja. Vēl vienas acīmredzamas lamatas. Ahabs cieši apkampa sevi ar rokām. " Ja jau viņa ir tik lieliska, tad kāpēc viņš to dod man?"  
  
Tāpēc, ka Prezidentam - tam garīgi atpalikušajam mērkaķim Baltajā Namā - ir pilnīgi vienaldzīga kultūra un izglītība, un vēl jo mazāk viņu piesaistītu sievišķīgais skaistums, Laitners vēlējās iekliegties. Tāpēc ka viņš labākajā gadījumā ieslēgtu Gelu kādā tumšā skapī un aizmirstu, vai arī atrastos kāds pietiekami apķērīgs 'zinātnes padomnieks' kas ņemtos apstrādāt viņu ar konservu atveramo kā attaisnojumu nodokļu maksātāju līdzekļu iztērēšanai personiskiem mērķiem. Tomēr Laitners bija no izdzīvotājiem, un izdzīvotāji jau laikus iemācās pareizi noformulēt lietas. "Prezidentam pieder daudzas marionetes," Laitners smaidot paskaidroja. "Tik daudz cik vien viņš vēlas. Viņš var arī bez vienas no viņām iztikt. Un viņš apzinās, ka tas, kā pret tevi izturējās šajā Institūtā, ir augstākajā mērā... pārāk stulbi. Tev ir nepieciešams... draugs, Ahab. Gudrs draugs, tikpat gudrs cik tu pats. Un Gela ir šāds draugs. Viņa zina tik daudzas lietas, Ahab. Viņa zina atbildes uz miljoniem jautājumu. Teorētiskās zinātnes. Datorzinātnes. Inženierzinātnes. Lai vai kas tevi neieinteresētu, viņa spēs tev atbildēt. Viņa apmāca. Viņa runā - jā, tieši tā, viņa ir spējīga uzturēt parastu persona-persona sarunu. Viņa prot dejot. Viņa prot dziedāt. Viņa prot pat spēlēt kaut kādu sasodīti spocīgu japonīzu bandžo, ko tie šķībacainie sauc par 'koto'. Vai tu vēlētos, lai viņa kaut ko tev nodzied, Ahab? Nodziedi kaut ko, Gela."  
  
Gelas programmatūra izanalizēja iespējamo piedāvājuma klāstu un tad izvēlējās vispiemērotāko dziesmu, ko marionete varētu nodziedāt sešus gadus vecam Teksasas zēnam. Galu galā tā apstājās pie senas politiskās himnas, kas gadsimtu laikā bija pārvērtusies par šūpuļdziesmu. Viņa nodziedāja to balsī, kas vijās cauri ar velvetu apšūtajai istabai kā spoks. Kā rītausma.  
  
_Un manas acis skatīja tā Kunga atnākšanu  
Viņš izkaisīs vējos naida krātuvju sakrātos saturus.  
Viņš ir atbrīvojis savu briesmīgo aso likteņa zibens zobenu..._  
  
_Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord  
He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored.  
He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword --_

"Kāpēc tu sadali valodu zilbēs, kad runā ar mani, bet dziedi normālā balsī?" Ahabs painteresējās.  
  
"Dzies-mu pa-rau-gi ir. Ie-prog-ramm-mē-ti un. Ne-pra-sa. Im-pro-vi-zā-ci-ju vai. Iz-vē-li. Lai ru-nā-tu in-ter-ak-tī-vi ir. Va-ja-dzīgs..." Gela ieturēja sešu sekunžu garu pauzi. "Domāt." Viņa pabeidza.  
  
"Domāt?" Ahabs pārjautāja. "Tu domā?"  
  
Šoreiz pauze bija garāka. "Man šķiet. Es. Do-mā-ju."  
  
Par spīti visam, Ahabs pasmaidīja.  
  
Viss, viņš ir man rokā, nodomāja Laitners. Viņš _ir_ man _rokā_!  
  
"Viņa spēj daudz vairāk kā domāt," Laitners sacīja. "Viņa jūt. Nu, zināmā mērā. Viņa apzinās sevi. Un viņa ir _tava_ , Ahab, viņa ir pieķērusies tev - ieprogrammēta mīlēt tevi. Sasodīts, viņa nomirs tevis dēļ, ja tu viņai to palūgsi. Viņa mīl tevi."  
  
Ahabs indīgi sarauca uzacis. " 'Mīlestība'..." viņs iesāka.  
  
Gela pārtrauca viņu. "Hai," viņa paklanījās. "A-hab-sa-ma."  
  
"Ko tas nozīmē?"  
  
Laitners jau pavēra muti, taču Gela atkal atbildēja pirmā.  
  
"'Hai' ir ja-po-ne-sas iz-tei-ciens. Ek-vi-va-lents jē-gā. Tek-sā-ņu 'Jā'. Pie-dēk-lis 'sa-ma' tiek pie-vie-nots. Tā Vār-dam. Ko ru-nā-tājs tur. lie-lā go-dā. Un cie-ņā."  
  
"Vai kā 'Gel-sama'?" Ahabs painteresējās.  
  
"Ja vien tu tu-ri ma-ni. Lie-lā go-dā un. Cie-ņā." Gela atbildēja. "Vai tu tu-ri ma-ni. Lie-lā go-dā un. Cie-ņā. -- A-hab-sa-ma?"  
  
No savas pozīcijas tumsā Ahabs varēja redzēt mēnesnīcu krītam uz viņas matiem kā sudrabainu nimbu, un viņas acīs kā tumšos avotos atspoguļojās mirdzošas zvaigznes. Acis nemirkšķināja, un ieskatoties vērīgāk arī uz kakla varēja pamanīt neredzamas līnijas, gar kurām pagriezās galva viņai runājot, un paskatoties uz rokām, arī tur varēja redzēt ka pirksti sastāvēja no atsevišķiem fragmentiem, nevis plūstoši kopā kā cilvēka rokā. Un viņš taču zināja, viņš _zināja_ ka viņa nav - _patiesībā_ \- reāla... bet... šī mēnesnīcas aura viņas matos.. un šīs mirdzošās zvaigznes kas mirdzēja viņas acu tumšajos atvaros, ievelkot viņu...  
  
"Hai," viņš nočukstēja. "Gel-sama."  
  
Viņa uzsmaidīja Ahabam. Viņa veltīja viņam savu perfekto smaidu. Viņa pasniedza Ahabam savu roku. Savu perfekto smalko roku.  
  
Un viņš pacēla savu roku un ielika viņas rokā.


	2. Chapter 2

Skinners bija nogulējis garajā prērijas zālē jau veselu stundu. Veselu nolādētu stundu! Viņš kā reiz ar savu pamatīgo dunci bija šķērējis nost dumpinieka ausi un svilpojis 'Tēmu no Labā, Ļaunā un Pretīgā', kad viņu notrieca no kājām sprādziena vilnis. Trieciens aizlidināja Skinneru garajā prērijas zālē, kareivim instinktīvi noreaģējot uz notiekošo - ceļgali pievilkās klāt, savelkot ķermeni kompaktāk un ļaujot aizripot tālāk, rokas sakrustotas pār seju un galvu, piesedzot aci un ausis. Dumpinieka auss atrāvās no īpašnieka galvas ar asu slapju plīkšķi, kā košļājamās gumijas burbulis, kad tas pārplīst, un uzlidoja gaisā kā tāds bāls deformēts naktstauriņš.  
  
Skinners pats pieplaka zemei cik cieši vien bija iespējams, kamēr viņa vienīgā acs pūlējās saskatīt cik daudz vien varēja redzēt kas notikās aizmugurē, nepagriežot galvu. _Pie velna_ , kas _tas_ vēl bija? Uz brīdi viņš nodomāja, ka plazmas mākoņi izmetuši negaidītu izlādes zibeni, patiesību sakot, troksnis vairāk piederētos veselai izlādes kaskādei, taču pie debesīm nebija neviena mākonīša. Lielgabals? Lielgabalus Skinners bija atskatījies karā līdz riebumam. Viņam bija nācies pietiekami daudz reižu būt lielgabalu uguns saņēmēja pozīcijās kā konfederātam, pirms viņš pārdeva tos muļķus un pievienojās uzvarētāju pusei. Lielgabals salīdzinot ar _šito_ bija špicka. Vai būs vēl zalve?  
  
Skinners gulēja uz vēdera, iekrampējies ar pirkstiem zāles stiebros, acs pavērta, nemirkšķinoša. Viņa nazis bija aizlidojis pa gaisu, varbūt tas gulēja tepat otrpus zāles pudurim, varbūt kādus metrus desmit tālāk. Tikpat labi tas varētu atrasties Japonīzā. Viņš uzmanīgi salieca roku, pasniedzās pie pistoles maksts uz kājas, izvilka to un paslēpa zem vēdera. Lēni Skinners uzvilka ieroča gaili. Ja tas būs bijis lielgabals, tad - ja viņam paveiksies - kad tas, kam būs izkritis uzdevums savākt kritušos, pienāks viņam klāt, viņš paspers viņu ar kāju otrādi, lai varētu identificēt. Tas dos iespēju paņemt vienu vai pāris izdzimumus līdzi kapā. Un varbūt pat visus, ja tie bija Konfederāti. Nekas daudz jau no konfederātu armijas vairs nebija palicies kā tikai vāji bruņoti zeņķi, veči un kropļi. Vismaz tā apgalvoja izlūkdienests. Problēma bija tajā, ka izlūkdienests arī agrāk bija pamanījies izgāzties savos apgalvojumos kā veca sēta, un Skinneram šobrīd nepavisam negribējās mirt. Nē, paldies, viņš necelsies kājās prērijas vidū, lielisks mērķis katram, kam stroķis pa tvērienam. Viņš palika guļam zālē un gaidām.  
  
Pagāja kādas desmit minūtes, kopš Skinners novēlās zālē, kad tālumā atskanēja troksnis. Tāds, it kā kāds tuvotos. It kā kāds lēni soļotu cauri garajai prērijas zālei. Skinnera roka krampjaini sažņaudza pistoli. Troksnis tuvojās. Vējš uzvēdīja savādu deguma smaku, izsaucot vēlmi apvemties, taču Skinners apslāpēja šo vēlmi. _Viena kustība, viena saraušanās, un viņi ietrieks tev lodi mugurā, vecais_. Sirds plosījās kā traka. Bija sajūta, ka kāda Dumpinieka šautene jau ir notēmēta uz viņa pakausi. _Panāc nu tuvāk_ , Skinners nodomāja, _esi vīrs un panāc tuvāk, kareivi! Dosimies iedzert ar Sātanu roku rokā_!  
  


Un tad piepeši skaņa palika klusāka. Tā attālinājās. Šļūcoša. Saraustīta. It kā gājējs pieklibotu. Tā palika arvien klusāka un klusāka. Skinners joprojām gaidīja. Desmit minūtes. Divdesmit. Stunda, jau vesela nolādēta stunda! Viņa rokas bija notirpušas. Viņa piere bija pārklājusies ar sviedru lāsītēm, kas sāka ritēt lejup. Ak, kāpēc gan viņš nebija izčurājies tad, kad bija bijusi iespēja? Nolādēts, cik gan ilgi tie izdzimumi slapstīsies un izlūkos, pirms viņi _pateiks_ kādu vārdu? Vai viņam te būs jāguļ tik ilgi, līdz būs pienācis laiks saņemt izdienas pensiju? Gulēt nolādētos dubļos nebija kareivja cienīgi, nebija īstena cīnītāja, Ezekiela Skinnera cienīgi! Skinners juta, kā viņu sāk pārņemt trakas dusmas.  
  
Sasprindzinājis muskuļus, viņš pielēca kājās kā džungļu kaķis, pārlaižot apkārtnei skatienu, kam nepaslīdēja garām nekas nepamanīts.  
  
Garā prērijas zāle viļņaini šūpojās vējā. Un nekur apkārt nemanīja nekā neparasta, izņemot netālo gravu, kurā viņš bija pametis Vilburu ar Mark Pieci meklējam marioneti. No melni nokvēpušās gravas atveres lēnām stīdzēja ārā divas trīs violetu dūmu strūkliņas, kā marionetes lentītes pie salmu cepures plīvojot un vijoties vējā. Un tas bija viss. Visapkārt viss bija tukšs kā izmiris.  
  
Skinners devās turp, pieplacis zemei, bez maz uz četrām kājām kā šimpanze ātrā skrējienā. Pamanījis pa ceļam savu pazudušo nazi, viņš uztvēra to ar brīvo roku pat nepalēninot soli un turpināja virzīties uz gravas ieeju. Tur Skinners pieplaka zālē teju vai blakus gravas sienai, un pastiepa roku ar dunci uz priekšu, pūloties atspīdumā uztvert to, kas darījās gravas iekšpusē. Kaut minimālu kustību. Tomēr asmenī atspoguļojās tikai melnums.  
  
Skinners uzmanīgi pabāza galvu ap gravas stūri. Te nu bija tā problēma, kad tev bija tikai viena acs. Pazaudē to, un... Viņš piespieda šīs domas izdzist. Tas jau robežojās ar gļēvulību. Gļēvulību! Pistoli vienā rokā, dunci otrā, Skinners metās iekšā gravā, gatavs stāties aci pret aci ar to, kas tur gaidīja.  
  
Par laimi vai nelaimi neviens viņu te negaidīja. Te bija tikai slaktiņa atliekas. Dīvaina, neparasta slaktiņa atliekas. Sešdesmit pēdu rādiusā pletās melns aplis, kurā bija sadedzis itin viss. Zāle, akmeņi, koku un vīnstīgu atliekas - tas viss bija reizē iedzīts zemē un pārvērties pelnos. Mirušie dumpinieki un viņu ševiji bija pārvērtušies viegli kūpošos melnos skeletos, dažas palikušās antiradiācijas tērpu driskas sakusušas ar to mirstīgajām atliekām kā cepetim pārkaisīts siers. Vietām varēja manīt gaišāku plankumu, kur kādā galvaskausā rēgojās izkusis zelta zobs. Un pašā izdeguma centrā atradās tas, kas bija palicis pāri no Vilbura. Sprādziens bija ne tik daudz atsviedis viņu atpakaļ kā iedzinis stāvus zemē. Mark Pieci metāla kājas rēgojās ārā no zemes, gurnos nedabiski salocītas, atstājušas aiz sevis piecpadsmit pēdas garas vagas, kas sākās eksplozijas centrā. Pārējās bruņas arī bija pilnībā sadragātas, sapresētas, un atgādināja sadegušu automašīnas vraku, ko kāds izvirtulis sapresējis plakanu un tad pa pusei iedzinis stāvus zemē. Cauri plaisām varēja redzēt to, kas bija palicis pāri no Vilbura rumpja, bet viņa galvaskauss bija skaidri saskatāms, ieplēstā mute sastingusi pēdējā šausmu kliedzienā, kas tagad bija uz mūžiem iekausēts metālā pie tik mežonīgā karstuma, ka miesas paliekas vēl joprojām sprakšķēja un čurkstēja.  
  
Kas, pie velna, te notiek, Skinners pie sevis nodomāja. Viņš vēlreiz pārlaida skatienu apkārtnei. Te bija vēl kaut kas, kaut kas svarīgs... Kaut kas, kā te iztrūka... - Marionete! - Skinners metās pie ševiju atliekām un paspēra tās sāņus, ribām sabirstot drupačās ar plīstošas porcelāna servīzes skaņu. Vai viņa bija te apakšā? Nē... Arī te ne... Zobena klases marionete nevarēja būt izkususi, tā nevarēja tikt pilnībā iznīcināta, pat ne tādā sprādzienā kā šis! Tad kur viņa bija? Vai dumpinieki patiesi bija atsūtījuši vēl vienu sedzējgrupu? Vai tie bija savākuši marioneti? Viņš pārbaudīja zemi, meklējot kaut mazākās pēdas. Un pēdas viņš arī atrada...  
  
Tikai tās nebija zābaku pēdas. Patiesībā, tās pat nebija pēdas kā tādas - vismaz ne cilvēkam piederošas pēdas. Un tās neveda iekšā sprādziena zonā. Tās sākās nelielā iedobītē melnās zāles centrā, tā it kā kaut kas būtu nokritis te pāris pēdas no salocītās metāla skulptūras, kas reiz bija bijis Vilburs. Ja ieskatījās, tur pat bija saglabājušies pāris zaļi zāles stiebri - tā it kā tas, kas te bija nokritis, būtu piesedzis ar sevi tos no apkārt trakojošās iznīcības; tā, it kā sprādziens būtu devies prom no šī objekta, nevis vērsies pret to.  
  
Un tas, lai kas arī nebūtu tas, kas te bija nokritis, pašā sešdesmit pēdu platā izdegušā apļa centrā, kur šobrīd stāvēja Skinners, lai kas tas arī nebūtu, tas bija piecēlies kājās. Piecēlies kājās un aizgājis prom. Skinners neticīgi skatījās uz mazliet joprojām kūpošajiem svešādajiem nospiedumiem zālē. Pēdu virtene izgāja ārā no gravas un devās prom, atstājot aiz sevis apsvilušu nospiedumu rindu prērijas zāles jūrā. Tieši garām tai vietai, kur Skinners bija gulējis un gaidījis. Tieši viņam garām. Skinnera acs paskatījās uz atstāto sliedi, novērtēja tās taisno kā bulta virzienu. "Nolādēts," viņš izdvesa.  
  
Viņa trenētais militārista prāts apsvēra visu to, ko šie fakti varēja nozīmēt, zibenīgi izspēlēja un atmeta virkni iespējamo situācijas tālākas attīstības scenāriju, un apsvēra tuvāko visnepieciešamāko darbību. Skinners attaisīja bikšupriekšu.  
  
"O jā..." Urīns nočurkstēja pret joprojām karstajiem metāla gabaliem viņam pie kājām. Skinners uzgrieza muguru joprojām kliedzienā pavērtajai Vilbura mutei, un, aiztaisījis bikšpriekšu, iebāza šaujamo aiz jostas uz muguras. Tad viņš devās pa Slavas Takas pēdām.

***

Viņam aiz muguras, kādu pusjūdzi tālāk uz nākamā pakalna kores saules gaisma uz mirkli atspīdēja lauka binokļa stiklos. To, guļot uz vēdera prērijas zālē, turēja kāda sen neskuvušās jauna puiša tulznainās rokas. Viņa pelēkais mētelis saplūda ar saules izdedzināto zāli. Binoklī varēja lieliski redzēt Skinneru attālināmies.  
  
"Ei, Džesse! Ko viņš tur dara? Kaut ko redzi?"  
  
Jaunais vīrs ar binokli nospļāvās. "Varen nīkulīgs aprīkojums priekš tik augsta ranga zilsvārča, es teiktu. Citādi liekas, ka viņš ir uzgājis kaut kādas pēdas, major," vīrs atbildēja. "Vismaz tā man no šejienes izskatās."  
  
Otrais stāvs, majors, paslējās uz augšu viņam blakus un pakasīja noaugušo zodu. "Kā jums šķiet, kaprāl, uz kurieni viņš varētu doties?"  
  
"Tuvākā vietiņa ar vārdu šai apvidū būs pilsētele RedHata, major. Vecais plikpauris liekas svētceļo tieši turpu."  
  
"Viņš ir ārpus dzirdamības?"  
  
"Viņš nevar mūs ne ieraudzīt, ne izdzirdēt, ja tas ir tas, ko jūs domājāt, ser."  
  
Majors Tadeušs T. Džefrijs pamāja ar galvu, piecēlās, un vējš atrāva vaļā viņa noputējušo mēteli. Zem garā brūnā un laika zoba jau pamatīgi apstrādātā ševijādas ietērpa slēpās Apvienoto Dienvidu Teritoriju Konfederācijas karavīra pelēkā uniforma ar zelta pogām un majora militārajam rangam atbilstošs kavalēristu zobens. Novilcis cimdus, viņš iebāza mutē divus pirkstus un īsi iesvilpās. Pēc mirkļa pie viņiem ieradās vēl divi jātnieki, un arī viņiem zem putekļu klātajiem mēteļiem vīdēja pelēkā uniforma. Abiem nevarēja būt vairāk kā četrpadsmit.  
  
"Kolt!" Majors paziņoja. "Tu un Bakijs paņemsiet vēl četrus vīrus, dosities uz gravu un pamēģināsiet atrast vai izsekot marioneti. Izskatās, ka tā varētu būt devusies uz RedHatu, tāpēc lai Mets paņem desmit atlikušos puišus un dodas taisni turp. Bakijs un tu pievienosities Metam, ja gravā neko neatradīsiet. Turiet galvas zemu - uzskriesiet virsū Unionistiem, parūpējieties lai jūs nepamana. Nekādas apšaudes, skaidrs? It ne kā! Mēs te esam tikai lai dabūtu to marioneti, un tikai to. Kas attiecas uz mani un Džessi, tad mēs kādu laiku paspēlēsim veco labo 'seko man' spēlīti. Es gan paredzu, ka mēs visi atkal satiksimies RedHatā, bet ja nu nē, tad es parūpēšos lai Vils nosūta ziņas par mūsu atrašanās vietu ar pasta balodi. Skaidrs?"  
  
"Tieši tā, ser! Ser?"  
  
"Kas ir, kareivi?"  
  
"Vai jūs domājat, ka andijs ir piesitis pēdu?"  
  
"Pēc tā izskatās."  
  
Puika izskatījās pēc tāda, kas vēl gribētu kaut ko teikt, taču svārstās.  
  
"Nu, kas ir, dēls," majors painteresējās. "Sper taču laukā."  
  
"Mūsu puišiem vajadzēja savākt marioneti un tad satikties ar mums norunātajā vietā. Tā vietā viņi ir izsmērēti pa zemi tur lejā kā zemeņu ievārījums uz apsviluša grauzdiņa. Ko man par to teikt puišiem?"  
  
"Patiesību. Kolt, tur guļ beigti ne tikai mūsējie puiši. Tur guļ arī zilsvārči, un mums bija pavēle turēties no zilsvārčiem pa gabalu. Kā man izskatās, zilsvārči pamanījās pārsteigt mūsējos. Vismaz vienīgais izdzīvojušais no tā slaktiņa ir tas vienacainais tips ar cūku kaujamo dunci, un viņa resnā dirsa ir ietērpta Vašingtonas izsniegtā mundierī. Kā man liekas, viņi uzklupa ne tikai mūsu puikām bet arī marionetei. Un vēl man liekas, ka kaitināt to marioneti ir tiešākais veids kā saīsināt savu mūža ilgumu līdz minimumam."  
  
"Tad ko lai mēs darām? Zilsvārči sūtīs papildspēkus, tas ir kā āmen baznīcā!"  
  
"Atrodiet marioneti un sekojiet viņai. Tā ir pavēle, ko mums deva ģenerālis Beikers, un dievs man liecinieks, mēs to izpildīsim. Pamanīsit RedHatā Unionistus, pamanīsiet tur jel kādas ziepes - turieties no turienes pa gabalu, kamēr ieradīšos es. Nelieniet iekšā un netēlojiet varoņus. Sagaidiet mani."  
  
"Ja nu marionete atstāj RedHatu?"  
  
"Tad sekojiet viņai. Pat nedomājiet ka varēsiet viņu apturēt vai aizkavēt. Tas neizskatās prātīga lieta. Taču neizlaidiet viņu no acīm arī. Turieties viņai līdzi kā smaka pie seska, skaidrs?"  
  
"Jā, ser," Kolts atsaucās. Viņa skatiens joprojām kavējās pie gravas.  
  
"Vēl kaut kas tev prātā?"  
  
"Ģenerālis Beikers devās prom kopā ar savācēju vienību. Vai jūs arī domājat, ka viņš varētu būt viens no tiem mirušajiem tur gravā?" Kolts klusi pavaicāja.  
  
"Ģenerālim Beikeram ir vairāk dzīvību kā ducim garastes kaķu, dēls. Tā ka pat nedomājiet uztraukties par viņu, uztraucieties labāk par to, kā turēsieties pa gabalu no zilsvārčiem."  
  
"Bet ja nu mēs tomēr uzskrienam virsū kādam zilsvārču bariņam," ierunājās Bakijs . "Ja nu viņi metas mums pa pēdām, un mēs nekādi nevaram no viņiem atkratīties?"  
  
Majors Džefrijs pasniedzās ar roku zem tunikas un pakasījās. Kāpēc gan, viņš sev domās jau simto reizi pavaicāja, kāpēc gan tiem, kas uzdeva šādu jautājumu, vienmēr bija jābūt četrpadsmitgadīgiem puikām? Cik gan sen bija bijis tas laiks, kad pašam majoram bija bijis četrpadsmit. "Ja zilsvārči seko jums un jūs nevarat no viņiem atkratīties," viņš sacīja, "tad nogaliniet viņus. Nogaliniet viņus visus."


End file.
